Distance
by EriRinLee
Summary: Two, one-shot stories of the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. (NOT a twincest. Just family bonding, and all around fluff.) Rated T for minor foul language


**Distance**

**Part 1 of 2**

**By:**

**EriRinLee**

**Notes: NOT a twincest, so beat it. It's rated T for bad language.**

* * *

**"Uuuugh"**

**"What is it Tuff?"** Asked Hiccup perking his eyebrow up.

The two boys sat on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the village of Berk. The sun was only about an hour away from setting, yet the sky had already begun to change colors. Tuff didn't answer which could only mean that he was actually upset about something.

Hiccup studied Tuffs face before coming to the conclusion that Tuff wasn't ignoring him, but was specifically scowling at something below.

He turned his head and did his best to follow Tuffs gaze down below. At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But that was just it. It WASN'T out of the ordinary. If anything, what Tuffnut was staring at HAD become the norm. In fact it had been normal for some time.

**"...Are you watching Ruffnut and Fishlegs?"**

**"UCK!"** Said Tuff in disgust as he threw his arms out at the air as if to slap Hiccups statement away. **"As if! Why would I wanna watch those two be all...coupl-y!? Look at 'em...talking. Makes me sick."**

Hiccup could only manage to roll his eyes before Tuffnut began to speak again,** "Besides. Why would I care that she's with him? Keeps her outta my hair."** Hiccup sighed as Tuff pulled his legs into his chest.

**"I didn't say anything about that but okay."** Hiccup knew that he wouldn't get a good response out of Tuff from calling him out on paying attention to his sister, but he was hoping that Tuff might at least internally realize that he was lonely. ** "Come on Tuff, what's wrong?"**

Tuffnut looked around with his eyes for a moment before grunting and stood up. He hunched his back as he started to walk over to Barf and Belch. **"Come on. I wanna go home."**

As of late Ruffnut had been spending more and more time with Fishlegs. The dragon she and Tuffnut shared could only be rode with two riders. Without her Tuffnut was left to look for a new partner. Hiccup finally volunteered to co pilot with the deranged Thorston twin. However...even though Tuffnut wouldn't say anything, Hiccup knew that he preferred riding with Ruff.

**"Tuff."** Pleaded Hiccup, as only a friend could. Tuffnut sighed as he looked back over his shoulder at Hiccup. **"We've been friends for 6 years...if you can't talk to me then who can you talk to?"**

Tuffnut harumphed and rolled his shoulders back, **"Snotlout and I have been friends WAY longer than you and I."**

Hiccup nodded in agreement, **"True, true...so go talk to Snotlout then. You need to get whatever's bugging you off your chest."**

**"Okay, you may not get this Hiccup, but real vikings don't talk about "feelings" Feelings are for girls."** He then proceeded to throw himself onto Belch's neck. **"Come on let's go!"** He commanded as he leaned forward onto Belchs head.

Hiccup sighed,** "Look. There's only two ways down this cliff. Either two people riding your dragon, walking down, or I suppose there's the third option of plummeting off of it to your death."**

**"What are you talking about Hiccup?! Get on the damn Dragon!"**

**"Nah, I think I'll walk."**

Tuffnut clicked his tongue is disdain for Hiccups choice,** "Come on! It'll take you hours to just walk down. Just get on Barfs head and let's go!"**

**"See ya." **Said Hiccup as he waved his hand and began heading down the cliff.

Tuff groaned and mumbled under his breath,** "F-fine."** It was quiet and hard to hear but Hiccup had managed it. He turned to face Tuff who had slid off Belch's neck and started back to the corner of the cliff. Just from planting himself on the ground Hiccup could tell that he was Tuff was already starting to feel relieved that he could get this off his chest. Hiccup managed his way back to where he had previously been sitting and for a minute it was quiet.

**"All right, Tuff. I'm listening..."** Still more silence. Hiccup was very patient, but he wasn't ready for the long lasting silence coming from Tuff. Usually any silence he got from him was very short lived.

**"You know how...Ruff and I are like...twins right?"**

Hiccup wasn't sure what startled him more. Tuff breaking the endless silence or the stupid question. But he decided to ignore the stupidity of it. **"Yes, Tuff. I know you and Ruff are twins."**

**"Yea, well...we've always like...been together. All the time...we were together so much that it actually drove me crazy. But...she's like my other half. I'll be honest with you Hiccup. And I'd rather just get it out there...but I'm lonely without her. And she's spendin' all her time with that loser. I don't get it..."**

Tuff was never one to keep his mind unheard, but Hiccup was still surprised to get him to speak out his hurt so quickly. Feelings and mind were kind of a different thing.

**"Well...they have been dating for awhile...and come on Tuff, you're sister is 19. She can't play around as much anymore. She has the full time job of being a Dragon capturer and Fishlegs is now the full time records keeper for the book of Dragons. They both have themselves set in solid jobs and she's probably looking to settle down soon."** Hiccup tried to say this calmly and slowly hoping that it would get across to Tuff, but by the look on his face it wasn't working.

**"But I'M a Dragon Capturer too! She should be spending time with me."** Complained Tuffnut.

Hiccup groaned. He didn't know how he could make it clearer. But then again...he didn't completely think that Tuffnut wasn't understanding, but that he just didn't want to accept it.

**"Come on Tuff. You wanna spend time with your sister too but she's getting older. There are things girls and guys need that they can't...well I shouldn't say can't...things they need they they SHOULDN'T get from their brothers or sisters, or any relative for that matter."**

**"What are you sayin' dumbass? I don't wanna get with my sister. What's so hard to understand about me wanting her to start hanging out with me again?"**

Hiccup let out another long sigh that clearly expressed his attempt at patience before continuing on with the conversation. If he could keep his tone down then maybe Tuff would calm down too.

**"Look...all I'm saying is that you and Ruff have always been side by side. She needs a little variety. Besides...have you even asked her to hang out with you? Maybe she doesn't know."**

Tuff was still looking down below, but Hiccups heart practically broke when he looked at Tuffs face. It was a face that only a person who truly felt alone could give. Many people believed they were alone, but the ones that truly felt that way...you could see it on their face.

**"Tuff I-"**

**"-She and I used to go cause mass chaos together...when she and Fishlegs started dating I thought he would either get dragged into it with us or he'd get exhausted and break up with her. I didn't think that she'd be the one that changed to better suit him...and forget about me."**

Hiccup watched down below as Ruff and Fishlegs walked off to the Great Hall together.

**"I don't think she's forgotten you. You're not just her brother you're her best friend. She's just preoccupied."**

**"Every time I see Fishlegs I wanna punch in his ugly teeth."** Grumbled Tuffnut.

**"Tuff! Come on!"**

Tuff flopped onto his back as he began to watch the sky change colors,** "It doesn't matter...I mean...look at her..."**

Confused, Hiccup looked back to the Great Hall that Astrid was now standing in front of, obviously waiting for Fishlegs and Ruffnut. ** "What about her?"**

Hiccup knew that they were talking about Ruff, but his gaze was still drawn to Astrid.

**"She's...she d-...LOOK! She doesn't look like my sister anymore! She combs her hair like 1,000 times a day making it all super shiny! She started taking care of her skin by putting all these girly smelling oils on every morning! She doesn't wear the same vest two days in a row! She...she looks beautiful! Even if Fishlegs was stupid enough to leave her or she was smart enough to leave him...she'd be picked up by someone else in a second...and I'd just be forgotten again."**

**"She is pretty isn't she?"**

Tuffs eyes burst open and he tackled Hiccup before he could even see Tuff sit up.

**"DON'T CHEK OUT MY SISTER! YOU'RE MARRIED YOU PERV!"**

Hiccup nervously laughed as he managed to push Tuff off. ** "Sorry. I was watching Ruff and she's with Astrid right now. My mind wandered and I was checking out my wife, sorry."** Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously until Tuff accepted it as a legitimate answer.

**"Okay...so...it looks like Astrids heading home so she'll be expecting me...but Tuff...I bet...if you'd just talk to your sister...you'd see she's still the same girl."**

**"What makes you so sure?"** Grumbled Tuff.

**"Because. Remember when we were kids. Astrid HATED me. She treated me like crap. Of course as time went on we became friends and stuff and she got a little nicer but...when we got married...it was like I was with a completely different person. She waited for me at home everyday instead of doing work. She'd make three FULL meals a day and then at night she'd...um never mind. Basically she was really girly but that's called a "honeymoon phase." It happens even to people that are just dating. Now, Astrid is still a caring wife, but she acts like her old self too. Ruff hasn't changed either. She's just acting different because of the way she feels about Fishlegs...plus she's a girl and girls mature differently than guys do. Astrid and Ruffnut know WAY more about mature life than you or I do buddy."**

He smiled at Tuff and took the silence as a sign that he was understanding what he was saying to him.

**"Come on...it's getting dark. We'd better go."**

And without another word Tuff stood up and followed behind Hiccup to Barf and Belch. The mounted the dragon and flew off into the setting sun.

* * *

Barf and Belch soared through the now darkening sky and fluttered to the ground in front of Hiccups an Astrids house.

**"Where have you been?"** Complained Astrid in a joking tone as she crossed her arms. Hiccup smiled and sighed as he got off of Barfs head.

**"Oh you know. Putting myself in danger. Luckily Tuffnut saved me today."** He also joked.

Tuffnut angrily jumped off of Belchs head. As he hit the ground he kept his gaze fixated down but not in one spot. He was finding it difficult to look up.

**"Something wrong Tuff?"** Asked Astrid.

He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders, **"My sis with ya?"** He asked in an uncaring tone. However even Astrid could tell something was up.

**"Um, no. We were, but Fishlegs took her home."** She answered.

**"Kay…"** He sighed and gently pushed Belchs head to let him know to start moving. Without saying good bye Tuffnut began to walk alongside his dragon.

**"Hey Tuff…"**

Tuffnut solemnly turned his head just enough to see Hiccup.

**"If you don't wanna talk to Ruffnut then maybe you could try talking to Fishlegs. Maybe."**

Tuffnut only replied by rolling his eyes and walking off.

**"What's wrong with him?"** Asked Astrid waving her hand at Tuffnut.

**"Sibling issues."**

**"Ah."** Was her response followed by Hiccup and her deciding to go about their normal early night tasks, leaving Tuffnut to make his own decisions for the rest of the night.

* * *

He didn't want to admit it...he REALLY didn't want to admit it….but Hiccup was right.

Tuffnut stood outside of Fishlegs house. He REALLY didn't want to be here. He DIDN'T want to talk to him. But...maybe...he could gain a little clarity. Figure out what it was that Fishlegs did that kept Ruffnut by his side.

For a brief moment Tuffnut held back vomit. He thought he came to the possible realization that the reason Ruffnut stuck around Fishlegs was for….well…"marital activities."

**"Ugh, that's an image I didn't need."**

As he debated knocking on the door Barf and Belch began to make small growls, beckoning for the Dragon inside Fishlegs house to come out and play.

Tuffnut flinched as he heard the voice come from within the house.

**"What's wrong Meatlug? You wanna go outside? But it's dark."**

**"Oh no."** Tuffnuts heart seemed to sink as Fishlegs opened his door and the two met eyes.

Meatlug gently pushed pass Fishlegs to meet up with Barf and Belch. The three eagerly began playing like any dragons would. Yet silence remained between Tuff and Fishlegs.

**"Hey Tuffnut, what's up?"** Asked Fishlegs finally breaking the silence for a moment. However it quickly faded back to its original silence after that.

Tuff finally managed to break the staring contest and looked to the floor, **"Tch...hey."**

**"You need something? Or were you looking for Ruff? Don't worry. I just walked her home."** He smiled as if he had done a good thing but it only pissed Tuff off. He curled his hands into fists and Fishlegs took notice. He eyed the fists carefully to see when they were going to be lifted to swing. But it never happened. Tuff knew he'd only make Ruff made if he hit Fishlegs. Tuff groaned and let his fist fall apart.

Fishlegs easily noticed this,** "Tuff...you okay?"**

At first Tuff still looked angry but finally looked up to Fishlegs. At first it looked like a trick of the light, but it quickly became clear...Tuffnut actually looked...sad.

Tuff didn't realize just how long it had been quiet, but Fishlegs woke him right back up,** "Tuff!"**

**"Wh-what? WHAT!?"** Yelled Tuff returning to his usual attitude.

**"I asked you if you needed something."** Said Fishlegs a tad more defensively than necessary.

**"Yoooo-uuu-...and my sister. That's gotta stop."** Grumbled Tuff as he squinted and pointed his finger at Fishlegs.

**"Um...don't hurt me but...no."**

**"What'd you say, Fishfood!?"**

At first Fishlegs seemed to tremble, but that was over in an instant. Suddenly it seemed like he was taller, more confident, and much more...dominating than Tuffnut. Which was strange for him. Tuff never felt like he couldn't beat Fishlegs in something, until now. If he were to get into a fight with Fishlegs he would probably lose without a weapon...what used to be extra fat on Fishlegs had only become muscle in the last few years. All he could do was back down. As soon as Fishlegs no longer felt threatened he went back to his normal friendly self, and with it the atmosphere changed backed to a relaxed place.

**"Tuffnut. Did you just say that to say it, or are you actually upset about Ruffnut and I?"**

**"I don't know...maybe."** He replied folding his arms. Though he was looking back at the ground he still looked sad.

Fishlegs smiled and shook his head. He knew that it was true, but it would take all the gems in the world to get Tuff to admit it to him. Instead he just sat on the steps that lead to his house. ** "I'm glad you're here. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."**

**"Me?"** Asked Tuffnut curiously as he turned his head back up to Fishlegs.

**"Ya know. About Ruffnut and I. You see...my Dad and I wanted to go ask your guyses Dad for...well...I wanted to bring Ruffnut into my clan."**

Tuffnuts heart sank. Usually this kind of talk would gross him out. But...this was his sister...it was really happening...someone was going to take her away from him….

**"WH-why are you telling me that?"** Said Tuff kicking the ground pretending like he didn't care.

**"Because...you're the most important person in the world to her."**

Suddenly Tuff stood up straight and his eyes widened as he slowly turned back to Fishlegs. He didn't say anything and Fishlegs knew he had just got Tuffs attention. He smiled knowing that even though it was sinking in slowly, it was the best thing Tuff had heard in a long time.

**"Plus, being the next male in main line of your clan you get a say in who she will and won't marry. Ruffnut will never marry me….if you tell her not to."**

Though his mouth had been gaping open previously it closed as he tried to find a voice. **"Uhhh...um… ack...um….wh-what makes you say that? She's...she's crazy about you. She does all that stupid girly shit at home to impress you now. Makes our room smell like flowers and junk. Ugh." **He didn't know why he was telling him this, but it almost felt like he was trying to comfort Fishlegs rather than dealing with himself.

Fishlegs blushed a little and Tuffnut took notice,** "If you get all stupid from that then I'll tell her not to!"**

**"Haha, sorry."** Smiled Fishlegs. He was happy to see Tuff returning to his former state.

**"Basically what I'm asking is...your bond with Ruffnut will ALWAYS come first to her...no matter what I do. And I'm fine with that. I just...I want you to know that I respect the bond you two have and I won't get in the way. I'm asking...that you would consider saying yes to me marrying Ruffnut when I go to talk to your parents next week."**

Tuff knew that Fishlegs was right. It would partly be his decision on whether or not Ruff could marry him. He could put this all to an end. Get his sister back. But it pulled at the back of his head...what Fishlegs had just said…"_You're the most important person to her._"...

**"What do you mean I'm the most important person to her?"**

**"It's not just that twin bond thing. I think that even if you two hadn't been related you would have been destined to be close. She loves you so much Tuff. I'm actually jealous…"**

Tuff scoffed,** "But she ALWAYS hangs out with you now. Even when we are together she doesn't want to do much. She's always thinking about you!"**

Fishlegs sighed but continued on anyway, **"Well...she is my girlfriend Tuff….I HOPE she thinks about me a lot. But...Ruff hasn't changed. I'm pretty sure she knows that I've been getting close to asking your clan to marry her...I'm pretty obvious that way. Because of that I think she's trying to make me happy...like, trying to convince me to not change my mind you know?"**

**"You'd be LUCKY to get a girl like my sister! If you break her heart-"**

Fishlegs through his hands up in defense,** "NO no Tuff you got it all wrong! I have absolutely NO intention of leaving her. It's just a nervous tick some girls get. Even when everything is fine sometimes they think that YOU'RE not happy. Hehe, it's actually kind of cute how hard she tries even though she already makes me way more happy than I ever thought I could be…"**

**"Like a phase…"** He cut off Fishlegs.

**"Pardon?"** Asked Fishlegs as he watched Tuffs face suddenly fall into some sort of realization.

**"Like...Hiccup and Astrid...she got really girly...then she went back to normal...but in a different kind of way...like...she's still Astrid...but now she's Astrid and Hiccups wife...it was a honeymoon phase."**

It fell silent again until Fishlegs shook his head trying to get his brain running again,** "Um...you lost me until the end, but yea! Exactly. We're in a kind of "honeymoon" phase. Just like when we first got together."**

**"Right...and then things went back to normal...now that things are getting way super serious...you went back into the phase."** His face began to seem more more lighthearted. Back to his old self...well not really. He seemed happy rather than his "angry" happy.

The night air blew past them filling the silence, when it finally passed the two just stared at each other. Fishlegs figured that it must be okay since he wasn't glaring at him.

**"So what do you say Tuff? Would you allow me to marry your sister?"**

This time the silence didn't last long. Though there was no smile on his face his eyes were kind as he stared at Fishlegs, **"Fishlegs...you can do whatever you want. I'll support it if my Dad says it's okay and she says yes."**

Fishlegs debated on hugging Tuffnut. He was so happy to receive his approval. But he managed to keep his giddiness inside.

**"Thank you, Tuff. Promise me you won't mention anything."**

Tuff could tell that Fishlegs was trying to keep his excitement in and it kind of made him give a little smirk too. **"I won't say anything."**

Tuff turned and began walking away but suddenly stopped, **"OH, but if you EVER hurt her I'll go good old fashion Viking on your ass and kill ya! You got that!?"**

Fishlegs only smiled and nodded. Tuff gently smirked back as he walked over to the playing Dragons. As he walked in between them the Zippleback knew it was time to go and followed behind him only giving a playful screech to Meatlug as a goodbye.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door slowly opened as the light from a single candle filled the doorway that opened up to the back door.

**"Tuffnut?"** Said the girl sleepily as she opened the door completely.

**"Hey Ruff…"** He said with a gentle smile sneaking onto his face. Though some would mistake his gaze for "checking out" his sister, in truth he was just admiring her. She always slept in her skirt with only her wrappings to cover her chest. This would have been too cold for the Island of Berk, but she compensated for her typical lack of clothes for one of Tuffnuts wool vests that she stole whenever it was too cold.

It was big in comparison to her smaller figure, and it kind of made him laugh.

**"What are you lookin' at Ding-Dong?"** She growled sounding like her usual self.

**"Pfft. Nothin'."** He continued to smile as his eyebrows began to furrow. ** "Put on your clothes. We're outta here."**

She groaned as she slammed the door shut and stomped around the room grabbing for her clothes and boots. After a minute she came out fully dressed, braids done and everything. He would never understand how she could do it all so fast. She shut the door behind her as she walked over to their Zippleback.

**"Why'd you knock? It's OUR room."**

He shrugged. The back door that lead into their room was convenient for when they were younger and sneaking off at night. He didn't know why he knocked on it. He just felt it was right.

**"Get on the damn Dragon, fat-ass."** He commanded in a brotherly tone.

She shook her head and yawned as she grasped around Barfs neck. She tried to lift herself up but only slipped back down. ** "Ugh. I'm too tired to jump, Barf. Get lower."**

Before the head could oblige Tuffnut had lifted her off the ground and set her on the neck himself. He quickly ran over to Belchs side and leapt on the neck. Ruffnut was confused and watched him curiously as he did this. As soon as he was settled on the neck he tapped the side of the Dragons head and they shot off through the sky.

Ruffnut slowly began to wake up more and more and noticed that they were only flying higher. **"Tuff. What are we doing?"**

**"You'll see!"**

She was skeptical. Usually when her brother didn't tell her where they were going it meant that they were either going to pull a prank, which she was down for. Or he was about to pull a prank on her. Still….something about how he was acting seemed strange.

* * *

For the next half an hour her eyes began to flutter. She almost fell asleep a few times on the dragon. Finally she felt a heavy thud push her and she realized they had landed.

She slid off the dragon without thinking and began rubbing her eyes. After a moment she opened them and looked around.

**"Why are we here?"** She asked looking around.

They were in a field nearby to the caves they used to play in when they were very little. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

**"No reason. Just thought it'd be nice to hang out."** He smiled as he began walking aimlessly.

One of her eyebrows raised, but she decided to ignore his strange attitude and began following behind him.

* * *

Time passed, but not much. Still...it was enough time to get Ruffnut upset about the quiet.

**"Hey Tuff, I got an idea. Let's go put rocks in all the mugs back at the great hall. Haha! When they all go to down their ale they'll be met with a rock to the face! Haha."**

**"Good idea! ...But...not right now."**

Ruffnut instantly stopped walking and looked at him almost hurt. ** "Tuff? What's wrong? You're usually so ready for stuff like that."**

Tuff just sighed and smiled as he looked to the ground. Finally he walked back to her and stared at her.

**"You're in my bubble, numb-nuts."** She groaned

**"And you're real obnoxious, Dragon butt."** Of course he was kidding anyway and never meant to hurt her with mean names, and this time was no different, but his voice sounded so weird. Like he didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

**"Tuff, you're freakin' me out here." **She growled. He lifted his hands to her shoulders which forced her to freeze instantly. They were brother and sister. Very close at that, so of course they had touched each other before. But some how the way he was touching her arms scared her. And his creepy smile wasn't helping either. ** "What's wrong with you!? What are we doing here?"** She complained acting as if she was uncaring to the situation with the tone of her voice.

**"Quit your complaining. I'm just taking a good look at you." **Her mouth shut. She was so confused.

Many people believed that because of the way they acted that the two didn't actually like each other, and that the only reason they were around each other so much was because they lived together and worked together. But in truth the two were closer than newlyweds. Not in an intimate way, but the same loving closeness still existed. It just had a different way of coming out.

She had stopped talking for a while. His smile started to fade by his eyes stared at her with the same intensity. He slowly released her and lifted a hand to the top of her head. Slowly, he lowered his hand down, combing through her hair.

He would never admit it, but staring at her now...with the moon shining over her pale skin and dirty blonde hair, she was beautiful. He loved her. He loved her so much. She was his sister. He didn't want to lose her. But who was he to keep her from being happy? Thoughts of him grabbing her, throwing her on the Dragon and just flying away so she couldn't leave him again filled his head, but then he realized just how selfish he was being. Sure they were close but she would hate him forever for something like that.

Even though he hadn't heard it from her specifically, he was more than happy to be the most important person to her.

He had taken too long. She was becoming restless. ** "Tu-uuuff. I'm tired. I wanna go home."** She whined, slumping her shoulders.

He breathed out a heavy sighed but smiled at her as he placed his hand over her forehead gently and then pushed with a little brotherly force.

**"Haha!" **He laughed as he started walking back to their Zippleback. **"OUCH!"** He felt the sharp pain of a rock hitting the back of his head. He turned to see her walking to the Zippleback with confidence.

He laughed again as he made his way to the dragon. Before jumping on he leaned on Belchs neck to stare at Ruffnut, and she had done the same.

**"Hey sis."**

**"What?"**

**"...I love you."** He smiled even though he said it with a scoff in his voice.

She made a fake vomit noise followed by a soft chuckle. ** "I love you too."** She finally replied. They then jumped onto their Zippleback and flew off.

* * *

The night air was only growing colder as they flew over the ocean back to the other side of the island.

**"Hey Tuff...thanks for coming out with me."**

Her sleepy eyes looked over to her brother, she looked irritated, but then again, she always looked that way. **"You're thanking me? We do stuff all the time."** She replied, unamused.

He shook his head,** "You've been spending a TON of time with Fishlegs...It's a good thing, but...you're my sister, not his. Ugh, that makes it sound weird too…"**

Ruff kind of had a feeling this is what this little trip was all about. He was right, she had been spending a lot of time with Fishlegs rather than him. But Fishlegs was her boyfriend, what was she supposed to do?

**"Look Tuff. I hate seeing you like this. This isn't the brother I know...but at least it's reassuring to see that you do care about me...it's hard….I was always with you, and now I have to split that time between my two favorite people in the world. But let's make a deal. At LEAST once a week it's twin time. No matter what that entails."** She grinned almost evilly.

He grinned back. Carefully removing their right hands from their dragons saddle they spit into their hands and reached for each other to deliver a powerful handshake. It was now sealed.

The rest of the trip across the island was silent.

Though they flew in unusual silence it was a much more relaxed environment. He was glad that he took her to their old favorite place. Even though he didn't have the soft heart to tell her all the things he wanted to tell her, things like how she was the best sister and he would always want her around. She was his partner in crime and he couldn't live without her...how he hoped she wouldn't forget him while she was with Fishlegs. And know that no matter how they acted with each other...if she needed him...he would be there in an instant. Though he wasn't able to say all these things to her he was happy that he was able to get anything across.

He looked over to her to see her beginning to doze off. He steered Belchs head to be closer to Barfs as they flew.

**"Hey dumb-ass….Ruffnut….Ruff!" **She was out.

He groaned as her head began to nod back. ** "Hey stupid. Mom'll get pissed if you fall of the Dragon while sleeping...again!"**

She didn't respond. It was his fault for dragging her out after she had already gone to bed. She was like a rock when she slept so he was actually surprised that he had gotten her up at all.

He looked around. The only thing flying by were other dragons minding their own business, but none of them had riders. They were alone. He groaned as he wrapped one of his arms around her as best as he could. He didn't want her falling off.

Her head slipped onto his shoulder and though it was awkward maneuvering the rest of the way home Tuffnut had managed to do it without waking her up.

With Barf and Belchs help he was able to slip off the Zippleback without waking her. Barf moved his neck so she would slip right into his arms.

**"Ugh THOR! She's heavier than a Yak!"** He joked for his dragon.

After that was over he walked to the door and Belch pushed it open with his nose. ** "Thanks. Night guys."** He smiled at his dragon as he calmly kicked the door shut.

He placed her onto her bed gently and lifted the covers over her. He looked across the room to see their helmets sitting together waiting for the next day of work.

Sitting on the edge of her bed he continued to run his hand through her hair and slowly removed the braids from her head. ** "Heh...sorry Ruff...I'll be back to my old self by morning. I promise...I just want you to know...I really do love you. I couldn't have asked for the Gods to put me with a better partner...even if we can't hang out as much as we used too...I guess that just means I'll treasure our time together even more...Good night Ruffnut."** He leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of her head. Deep down he really wished she had heard all of that, but at the same time he was relieved that she didn't.

She peeked her eye open as he threw himself into his bed and fell asleep. She only smiled, finally realizing what had been going on.

**"I'll always be your partner Tuffnut. No matter what happens. I love you."**

* * *

A/N: Aw, I love unnecessary fluff. Part 2 will be out eventually, then I will be back to full time TMNT fan fictions. Sorry to my TMNT fan fiction fans who have been so patiently waiting.


End file.
